


Where will you be?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Sorting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on the Hogwarts Express, the same conversation happens without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where will you be?

"Do you know which House you'll be in?"

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor. I reckon I'll end up as one, too. How about you?"

"I don't know. I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff. Well anything's better than Slytherin, a'ight?"

"Slytherin is not all that bad."

"Nobody asked you, Loony."

"Cassie!"

"Sorry."

"What were you saying, Luna?"

"Daddy was in Slytherin and he's all right. But if I could choose, I'd like to be in Ravenclaw."

"Because it’s the House of wit and learning?"

"Hmm, green doesn't suit me very well but I heard blue brings out my eyes."


End file.
